Luxidi Exploration Expedition
Faction Information The Rationalists - A large group that has gathered in the interests of knowledge and exploration. Mainly comprised of Beastkin, avid adventurers who boast a versatility that far surpasses that of Humans in any terrain. They hope to further their understanding of the world they live in. With extensive knowledge and their physical abilities, this motley bunch of intrepids isn't one that will easily stand down. Here to return to the list of MARCHen Month New Age factions. NPCs [[Vinctus - Head of Exploration, Anthropologist|'Vinctus - Head of Exploration, Anthropologist']] A well-seasoned adventurer, Vinctus has gone through his fair share of scrapes in the name of exploration. One of the leading figures in research on the various species in Alcestia, he would like to one day travel over the sea to discover continents like where the humans came from. Despite his fearsome looks and missing eye, this grizzled lion can talk for hours on scholarly research. He acknowledges the usefulness of opposable thumbs, and believes that Beastkin and humans will only be able to better understand the world they live in through cooperation. Rochefort - Exploration Team, Archaeologist A young researcher who has memorised all the books in the entire Valerian library and then some. His extensive knowledge on any subject material makes him ideal in thinking of alternative solutions when facing an unknown power. The idea that there is something that no one else knows or has written about greatly excites him, and has led him to joining the expedition. Taffeta - Exploration team, Gemologist Usually seen puffing on a cigar, and with various firearms strapped around her person, Taffeta prides herself on being both utilitarian and worldly. She is ambidextrous and uses this to greatest effect when handling delicate geological specimens. Frederick - Cult of Reason Frederick is a human, and a representative of the Cult of Reason that is funding the Luxidi Exploration Expedition. Player Characters List Instructions Dear player, please list your character's name as a linkunder the NPC/open category they'd like to align to. This is so that other players can find you easily to interact!There is no limit to the number of characters you can create. Character Alliance list * Vinctus - Head of Exploration, Anthropologist Anurana - Exploration Team , Steward * Rochefort - Exploration Team, Artifact Researcher * Taffeta - Exploration team, Gemologist * Frederick - Cult of Reason Actimus Sly - Cult of Reason Aeda Neckberd - Cult of Reason Mikoki - Kitsune (Cult of Reason) Folir - Exploration Team, Herbologist * Free-standing faction members Sir Geoffrey Degyraffe Urf Thumel Deliquar Lundi Skarsgård Official Chapters Chapter 1: The Road to Dreams ''- Area 2 - Skirmish in Moldwood Glade 【LX】'' ''- Area 3 - Clash at Whitewater River 【LX】'' Chapter 2: Battle for a New Dawn ''- Area 2 - Ambush on the Burning Sands【LX】'' ''- Area 3 - In the Alley of Storms 【LX】'' Final Chapter: On the Cusp of Awakening - Area 2 - Eyes of the Beholder【LX】 - Area 3 - A Shield for the Land【LX】